


污水处理厂脑洞01

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [1]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 污水处理厂级别的脑洞，特别糟糕，特别脏，特别雷。包括但不限于：JXB48兄弟搞百合，GHY48双飞JXB48，BDSM，DOM/SUB，ABO，不带侮辱意味的侮辱性称呼/行为。看完了警告继续往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	污水处理厂脑洞01

还是搞庄森。庄森又渣又好看，为什么不搞他，搞他又没有负罪感。  
承接前一个时间停止脑洞。

被时间停止的经历结束了，一切回归正轨，然然和小花都不记得他了，其他搞过庄森的GHY48也都不记得他。  
庄森也不记得他们，但是他身体已经记住感觉了。  
于是就约炮，约来约去都是GHY48。小孩子然然和小花还是认真的对待感情。“大哥哥请和我谈恋爱吧。”  
这么接受了的庄森一面随便哄骗小孩子，一面和其他GHY48交往。然然和小花都以为对方交了和自己不一样的可爱年长男朋友，没想过会是同一个。  
但是总有一天要翻船的。  
喜闻乐见翻船了，GHY48里的二哥蓝爵提了一句，两个弟弟敏锐地发现庄森同时和两个人约会，而且还会和别人419。  
好在419的对象都是哥哥们，也就不是不可原谅了。  
但是然然和小花还是很生气。  
大哥陈斌说：既然如此那就让他知道自己错了吧。  
然后大家都出了点力，庄森被然然以一起郊外看星星为由骗了出来，喝了加料的奶茶之后昏倒，醒过来发现自己在一个偏僻的乡间别墅醒来，周围是约过的GHY48。  
庄森懵了一下，开始狡猾解释，用大人那一套欺骗然然和小花，但是然然和小花是不会相信的。  
“大哥哥太糟糕了。”  
这么说着，然然和小花看着哥哥们玩弄庄森。  
“反正大哥哥也不是认真的，平时也会和哥哥们做爱，干脆就这样好了。”  
庄森很害怕，但是他跑不掉。GHY48力气都那么大，别说跑路，连挣开手臂都不能。  
所以只好被艹，陈斌知道庄森欺骗自家小弟，很生气，本来就没有太温柔，现在完全是把庄森当成飞机杯在用。  
“呜......好痛！然然，好痛啊......”  
然然亲掉庄森脸上的泪水：“大哥哥明明很舒服，说着好痛，脸上很快乐的样子嘛。”  
庄森想：不是真的。  
然而是真的。  
被按在地上随意使用，陈斌结束之后没有给他任何缓冲的机会，换成了林耀正，接着是齐勋......一开始的一小时，庄森还能开口求饶，后面就只有嗯嗯啊啊的声音，到后来连声音都没有了，只能两眼无神地看着前面。穴也好嘴巴也好，都被填的满满的，不知道吃掉了多少精液，肚子都鼓起来了。庄森那么瘦，蓝爵艹进去的时候只要用力就可以看到小腹被顶起来一块，然然还用手去按。“好像可以隔着大哥哥的肚皮按摩二哥的老二。”  
庄森想了想那个场景，完全、完全就是人形飞机杯啊，肚子就是容纳阴茎的器物。  
要坏掉了。  
庄森流下泪水，然然和小花还没有艹过他，连嘴巴都没有使用过。  
想要然然和小花。  
但是说不出口，漂亮的猫唇被撑开，含着不知道是谁的肉棒。  
晚上的时候，终于没有再玩弄他了，但是有按摩棒和跳蛋代替。庄森被温柔地放在床上，然然和小花抱着他。  
“大哥哥睡吧，明天还会继续哦。”  
“大哥哥喜欢的快感，明天还会加倍的。”  
“大哥哥不是最喜欢吃肉棒了吗？对大哥哥来说，这就是天堂吧？”  
不是天堂，是快感构成的地狱。  
这样子过了四五天，庄森知道自己已经变了。  
无比渴求然然和小花的阴茎，对男人的精液上瘾，从抗拒口爆和内射变成一定要把精液吞下去，不被玩弄后面就没法高潮，有时候只是被手指翻弄舌头或者捏乳头就可以达到顶峰。  
完全坏掉了。  
但是然然和小花还是没有艹过他。  
“不要玩的太过分。”大哥陈斌抽着烟，淡定的说。“玩成肉便器的话，然然和小花没法养的，他们两个还在念书，哪有时间天天满足他。”  
小花说：“请假在家也可以嘛，大哥哥的身体这么棒，一直玩也不会腻。”  
在GHY48兄弟们的对话里，好像庄森已经成了肉便器，没有别的用途，只要供他们发泄欲望就好了。  
如果可以这样就好了。  
庄森昏昏沉沉的，感觉到小花温暖的手按在自己腹部。  
“大哥哥的肚子鼓起来了，今天又射进去好多。”  
小花的手一下一下的按压，那些射进去的精液噗滋噗滋的溢出来。  
“想要......”庄森伸出手，抱着小花，在他耳边啜泣。“想要你......和然然......”  
“啊？可是大哥哥不是跟别人做爱也很高兴吗？”小花茫然地发问。  
“想要你们......”庄森张开猫唇，伸出舌头。“要吃小花的肉棒......”  
“大哥哥太贪心了。”两个小孩子一起说。“现在又想要我们了。”  
最后庄森还是吃到了然然和小花的老二，被插进去的瞬间，庄森完全是阿黑颜状态。  
“啊啊啊，好舒服......好舒服——会死掉的......好多——要死了......好棒、好棒！”  
别的什么都不想了。  
不能成功的爱情，工作的环境，日常生活，甚至是道德和本能。  
全都没有了。  
只要有然然和小花的精液就够了。  
心疼庄森的然然和小花玩过一次就放开了，想要拿水给他喝，但是庄森不满足，趴在地上像小狗一样抓着他们的裤脚。  
陈斌笑起来：“变成你们两个的小母狗了哦。”  
“大哥哥才不是狗。”  
“大哥哥是可爱的猫咪。”  
“不管怎么说，是动物的话要用尿液做标记吧。”陈斌弹掉烟灰，站起来。“不然，他可是不知道自己身份的。”  
而且其他的猛兽，也会循声而至。  
然然和小花交换眼神，轻轻松松把庄森抱到洗手间。  
“大哥哥请不要生气。”小花说。“给大哥哥做一个标记，好不好？”  
庄森其实听到了陈斌的话，他的理智告诉他这是不对的，然而他的理智早就蒸发了。  
于是庄森点点头。  
温热的液体浇在身上的时候，庄森没有半点不悦，他只是近乎崩溃地再次到达高潮，小腹痉挛到发痛的程度。  
被标记了。  
像狗一样，被标记了。  
完全、完全、完全是然然和小花的了。

庄森再回去工作，每天都按时下班，也不会为了社交和同事喝酒吃饭了。  
同事问：家里有人吗？  
庄森笑而不答。  
同事猜想，可能是养了宠物吧，如果恋爱，一定会看得出来，也许是养了猫咪或者小狗，必须要按时回家喂养。  
但是他们都想不到的是，庄森才是那只猫咪、那只小狗。  
今天然然先到家。  
玄关跪着的，就是他可爱的大哥哥，像小狗一样伸出舌尖。  
“好饿啊，然然。”庄森说。“好想吃精液。”  
“稍等一下哦。”然然摸摸大哥哥的头，亲吻他的脸颊。“大哥哥戴项圈的样子真是太好看了。”


End file.
